The Biospecimen Core will support the Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK) SPORE in Lymphoma, which focuses on diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL). The overall goal of the Biospecimen core is to provide SPORE investigators with well-characterized biological specimens, including tissues, tissue derivatives, and blood, essential for achieving the aims of the projects. The Biospecimen Core will coordinate tissue acquisition and distribution of high-quality biospecimens by experienced lymphoma pathologists. This shared resource for SPORE investigators will allow for expanding correlative studies, interrogating specific oncogenic signaling pathways, genetic alterations, and biomarker identification. The Aims of the Biospecimen Core are: Aim 1. To collect, process, bank, and distribute biospecimens from patients with DLBCL to SPORE investigators and collaborators in support of their research projects. Aim 2. To provide comprehensive diagnostic characterization of lymphoma specimens collected from patients enrolled on SPORE clinical trials. Aim 3. To process and perform integral and integrated biomarker analysis on biospecimens collected from patients enrolled on SPORE clinical trials.